


Pep Talks

by justanoutlaw



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Canon Compliant, Eating Disorders, Gen, Teenagers, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Jack realizes that Kate's weight loss isn't exactly healthy.





	Pep Talks

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet based on Kate’s line “I ate nothing but carrot sticks” in her conversation with Madison. Some father/daughter angst set in the The Big Three’s Teen Years. Trigger warning: mentions of eating disorders and body issues.

Jack knows part of Kate’s weight problem was his fault. For so long, he blamed the baby fat, indulged in her desires for ice cream and sugary cereals. It was hard to say no. She was already rejected by friends, by other people. He didn’t want to make it even worse. He didn’t want to hurt her like he had been throughout his whole life.

 

Come high school, both he and Rebecca sees a change. She begins losing weight, at first slowly, but then it was fast. Rebecca was thrilled and asked Kate to go shopping, but there was a bridge burned there. While Jack had indulged, Rebecca had pushed her to lose it. Jack doesn’t blame his wife, she was trying to keep Kate healthy and happy. Did she always do it right? Of course not, but he didn’t exactly make it easier. Maybe if they had both been a little stricter, maybe if he didn’t take her out for ice cream so much…

 

But there’s no going back and he doesn’t want to. He has faith. Rebecca and Kate will fix their relationship, eventually.

 

It takes a few months, but Jack picks up on just how the transformation happened. Kate isn’t eating as much, in fact barely anything at all. She cuts up the food smaller so her parents won’t notice and what she does put in her mouth is just barely enough to get by.

 

His heart aches and he blames himself again. Kate is beautiful and it’s not healthy for her to starve herself. He just wishes that she could see it.

 

Jack waits for a night when it’s just the two of them. Finally, one night, Kevin heads to Sophie’s and Randall tags along with Rebecca to the store. Jack gets Kate’s favorite burger and fries, dropping them in front of her when she pokes her head into the kitchen. He sees the face she makes.

 

“Come on, Kate, this is your favorite.”

“It’s fattening.”

“One burger wouldn’t kill you.”

“I already ate.”

“Kate,” Jack drops down next to her. “I know you’ve been focusing on losing weight and I’m proud of you, but you need to eat.”

“I do eat!”

“No, you don’t, sweetie.”

“Nothing’s good enough for you two.” Kate explodes, jumping up from the table. “I’m fat, it’s a problem. I lose the weight, it’s still a problem.”

“Katie Girl, I just want you to be healthy.”

“I’m fine.”

 

She doesn’t wait for him to respond, she just turns on her heel and storms out of the room. Jack sighs, putting his head in his hands. Years ago, a talk like that would’ve gone a lot differently. She’d leave it smiling, agreeing to accept help. But those seemed to stop working on her 10th birthday. He missed those days more than ever.

 

“Katie Girl, you always keep me on my toes,” he whispers. “I just hope you’ll let me in again someday.”


End file.
